As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many traditional information handling systems (e.g., servers and enterprise equipment) offer front panel access to various user interface functions (e.g., input/output ports, video ports, interactive display panels, storage media drives, etc.) that allow a set of management features accessible to a user physically interacting with such front panel. These interfaces are often in accordance with well-defined industry standards with defined mechanical and electrical standards that leave little or no ability to improve the amount of physical space they consume.
Additionally, there is an industry trend towards server front ends that are substantially consumed by hard disk drives and/or non-impeded air paths for cooling. This competing desire leads to tradeoffs that may lead to loss of front-panel user interface functionality. In addition, traditional approaches to providing such front panel access often require the use of bulky crash carts comprising a wheeled cart, keyboard, mouse, and display monitor.
Another disadvantage to traditional approaches to front-panel access is that security settings for many access features require set up at the time of deployment and/or remote configuration of such settings. This often leads to cumbersome configuration and management of an information handling system.
Many other disadvantages to traditional approaches to front-panel access may also exist but are not discussed in detail here.